The present invention relates to an improved door latch holder. In the prior art, devices designed to be affixed to door knobs for one purpose or another are known, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 848,644 to Flegel and U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,199 to Morgan. Furthermore, devices including a widened central portion with openings at its ends are known, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,067 to Gammeter. Finally, devices designed to be used to keep a door slightly ajar are known, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,294 to Kohler and U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,906 to Berthene.
However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching a device designed to hold a door latch in a retracted position by overlying the door latch with a device attached to the two door knobs of the associated door.